hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (Olo72)
The 2018 North Indian Ocean cyclone season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. This season produced five named storms, where two only intensified into a very severe cyclonic storm. The North Indian Ocean cyclone season has no official bounds, but cyclones tend to form between April and December, with the two peaks in May and November. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northern Indian Ocean. The season began with BOB 01. The scope of this article is limited to the Indian Ocean in the Northern Hemisphere, east of the Horn of Africa and west of the Malay Peninsula. There are two main seas in the North Indian Ocean — the Arabian Sea to the west of the Indian subcontinent, abbreviated ARB by the India Meteorological Department (IMD); and the Bay of Bengal to the east, abbreviated BOB by the IMD. The official Regional Specialized Meteorological Centre in this basin is the IMD, while the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) releases unofficial advisories. On average, three to four cyclonic storms form in this basin every season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression_(31–50_km/h) id:DD value:rgb(0.37,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression_(51–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_(63–88_km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(89–117_km/h) id:VS value:rgb(1,1,0.8) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(118–165_km/h) id:ES value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extremely_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(166–220_km/h) id:SU value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm_(≥221_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 01" from:08/05/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:ST text:"Sagar" from:21/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:DD text:"LAND 01" from:02/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:ES text:"Mekunu" from:06/07/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 03" barset:break from:05/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TD text:"BOB 04" from:29/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:ES text:"Majar" from:10/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:DD text:"LAND 02" from:16/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:SU text:"Bashir" from:24/11/2016 till:28/11/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 05" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Deep Depression BOB 01 Under the influence of an active and unusually early southwest monsoon surge,a low pressure area formed over the Arabian Sea on April 24. It slowly organized, and was classified tropical storm 01A by the JTWC in the early hours of April 26. In the following hours, the IMD upgraded the storm to a depression and subsequently a deep depression, designating it "BOB 01".reaching its peak intensity with a minimum central pressure of 997 hPa (29.42 inHg) and 3-minute sustained winds of 55 km/h (35 mph). As it tracked further northwards, the storm encountered moderate vertical wind shear, dry air and low sea surface temperatures, causing it to weaken rapidly into a Depression on April 28. A low-level steering flow deflected the storm to take a northward path, and the system was last noted as a well-marked low pressure area on April 30. Severe Cyclonic Storm Sagar In early May, a low pressure area formed over the Arabian Sea. It slowly consolidated and a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert (TCFA) was issued by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) on May 7,The IMD the storm as a depression, designating it ARB 02.On May 9, the system remained stationary and intensified into a Deep Depression. Subsequently, the IMD reported the storm had intensified into a cyclonic storm, and named it Sagar. The following day, the IMD upgraded the storm into a severe cyclonic storm.Over the following days, the storm recurved northeastwards and experienced high vertical wind shear and interaction with land, causing it to weaken rapidly into a minimal cyclonic storm on May 13. The low-level circulation center of the storm became exposed in the following hours and IMD downgraded the storm into a well-marked low pressure area on late May 13,in Pakistan coasts. Deep Depression LAND 01 On May 21, a low pressure area formed over the Bay of Bengal under the influence of an upper air cyclonic circulation.The system slowly intensified into a depression the following day while being located inland over Midnapore.The depression moved further inland, underwent intensification and was upgraded to a deep depression the same day. The storm moved further westwards and weakened into a depression on May 24 and was last noted as a well marked low pressure area over Indo-Kush. The storm activated a flood situation in Odisha, affecting 12 districts of the state. Waterlogging was reported in the cities of Cuttack and Bhubaneshwar, and nearly 200 villages were affected after the Baitarani river swelled more than two meters over its flood danger level. Sambalpur district received the highest amount of rainfall at 336.8 millimetres (13.26 in), followed by Balasore district receiving 226.4 millimetres (8.91 in).Seven people were reported to be missing after two trawlers capsized off the coast.The state government evacuated about 17,000 people from low-lying areas.deaths were reported due to torrential rainfall. Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Mekunu An area of disturbed weather developed in the southwest Andaman Islands on June 1. It gradually became better organised as it passed to the east of the islands, and the system was designated Depression BOB 03 by the India Meteorological Department early on June 3.Later that day, it intensified into a deep depression as it moved slowly north-westward.The IMD upgraded the system to Cyclonic Storm Mekunu early on June 4. The system then began to intensify quickly as it moved slowly northwestward, and the IMD upgraded it to a severe cyclonic storm later that day and a very severe cyclonic storm early the next day. As it intensified to a Category 3-equivalent cyclone on June 5, thousands of emergency officials were put on standby in eastern India and Bangladesh in advance of the storm's arrival. Massive evacuations of low-lying coastal areas also took place, although sheltering was only available for about 500,000 of the over 10 million residents of coastal areas.The IMD also issued a cyclone alert for Orissa and West Bengal on June 5. On the morning of June 6, the cyclone intensified to reach peak winds of 165 km/h (105 mph) according to the IMD, and a peak of 180 km/h (110 mph). Mekunu officially made landfall around 1700 UTC later that day, with sustained winds of 165 km/h (105 mph).It weakened quickly after landfall and the final advisories were issued early on June 7 over the Himalayas. Deep Depression BOB 03 In early July, a low pressure area formed over the Arabian Sea. It slowly moved westwards and consolidated into Depression ARB 03,in July 7 the IMD upgraded the storm to a deep depression; the JTWC similarly upgraded the system to a tropical storm following reports of 55 km/h (35 mph) winds near the storm's center of circluation, the storm crossed the coast of Somalia early on July 8. The system rapidly deteriorated due to land interaction, and both the JTWC and the IMD issued their final warnings on the system later that day. ARB 01 made landfall in the northeastern Puntland region on July 8 and dissipated by the 10 hours. Around 300 fatalities were reported in the wake of the storm, as well as livestock casualties and damaged infrastructure. Much of the damage was averted by an early administrative response overseen by the Puntland Disaster Management and Rescue committee, which coordinated relief efforts by the Puntland Maritime Police Force, governmental rescue teams, and the Puntland Highway Authority. Depression BOB 04 A monsoonal low pressure area formed over the Bay of Bengal on August 5. It gradually intensified, organizing itself into a Depression in the early hours of August 6 and adjoining northern Odisha and Jharkhand. Over the next few days, the storm moved west-northwestward, before weakening into a well-marked low pressure area on August 9 near Pakistan frontier. The depression brought heavy rainfall to coastal West Bengal. Kolkata received 206 mm (8.1 in) of rainfall over a span of three days, the wettest spell of the monsoon season, causing flooding. At least 69 people were reported to have been killed across the state due to rain-related events.The system's precursor low caused authorities to raise cautionary signal number 3, at all maritime ports of Bangladesh.Causing more than 500 million of dollars in loses.Pachmarhi in Madhya Pradesh received 500 mm (20 in) of rainfall in 72 hours. Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Majar On August 29, a low-pressure area moved into the Gulf of Aden and developed into a depression, receiving the designation ARB 07. On the next day, the system strengthened into a cyclonic storm and was given the name Majar. On August 30 the system strengthened and organized into a small and compact cyclone, with a rough eye feature.Under the influence of a ridge anchored over the Arabian Sea, the cyclone moved southwestward,having a period of rapid intensification,reaching the category of Extremely severe cyclonic storm and made landfall on Eritrea on late September 3.,the system crossed Red Sea and dissipated in southeast Egipt. Majar brought heavy rain and some flooding to coastal towns of Yemen. Yemen's temporary capital Aden was hit by strong winds as tropical cyclone approached, prompting authorities to a call on residents to evacuate areas near the shore in the southern port city. Sagar brought heavy rainfall to coastal areas in Yemen's Hadramawt and Mahra provinces and Socotra Island.The worst part was in Eritrea,causing more than 100 deaths and uncalculable damages. Deep Depression LAND 02 A low pressure developed in the Bay of Bengal on October 10. Owing to favorable conditions, it intensified into a depression on October 11, the IMD classified it as Depression LAND 02. Late on the same day, the system crossed the Feni plains, before subsequently weakening into a well-marked low pressure area. The storm brought heavy rain to the states of Odisha and West Bengal, and some parts of Bangladesh received extremely heavy rains. Super Cyclonic Storm Bashir Bashir developed from a persistent area of convection in the eastern Arabian Sea on October 16. With a favorable upper-level environment and warm sea surface temperatures, it rapidly intensified to attain peak winds of 240 km/h (150 mph) on October 20, as warned by the India Meteorological Department. Bashir weakened after encountering dry air and cooler waters, and late on October 23, it made landfall nearly on the easternmost tip of Oman, becoming the strongest tropical cyclone to hit the Arabian Peninsula.,being paralell to the Oman coast,later crossing UEA and affect Qatar and Iran. Intense cyclones like Gonu have been extremely rare over the Arabian Sea, as most storms in this area tend to be small and dissipate quickly. The cyclone caused about $144 billion in damage (2018 USD) and more than 200 deaths in Oman, where the cyclone was considered the nation's worst natural disaster.Bashir dropped heavy rainfall near the eastern coastline, reaching up to 900 mm (35 inches) which caused flooding and heavy damage. In Iran, the cyclone caused 12 deaths and $205 million in damage (2018 USD). Winds speeds of 100 km/h were recorded in Muscat, Oman at the time of landfall. Deep Depression BOB 05 An area of disturbed weather first formed east of the Malay Peninsula on November 22. It slowly consolidated, and the Thai Meteorological Department (TMD) designated the active low pressure area as a tropical depression on November 24 in the Gulf of Thailand. Moving westwards.The system strengthened slightly, and late on November 25, the India Meteorological Department(IMD) designated it as a depression. It then began to move northwards, and in the morning of November 28, it made landfall on the coast of Rakhine State in Myanmar. The system rapidily weakened into an area of low pressure shortly after, and the IMD issued its last bulletin. Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Intense Storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Olo72 Category:Unusual storms Category:Unusual seasons Category:Cyclones Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Indian Ocean Storms